westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Newkeep
The great castle of Newkeep is located at the northern end of the Coldwater river. It is the rather new seat of House Hersy, after lord Tybald Hersy was raised from landed knight to lord of Newkeep. Newkeep was built as a strong fortification to guard the village and northern lands of Brompton, when they were brutally attacked by the northern tribes. Lady Rowena Templeton is rather homesick of their small manor in Ninestars, and lord Tybald has done everything in his power to make her at home, such as a small square garden in the castle with a small baby pine tree from the forests around Ninestars. Newkeep commands no large navy force, but has a medium sized garrison. Features The Town: The town of Newkeep is a pleasant one, with many spruce houses over looking a gentle cove in the wide and glittering Coldwater river. The town has an Inn and a Manor, along with a small domed sept in the square. Bountiful Wheatfields circle the town, and several fishing boats are moored at the docks below. The Bridge and Creek: From two clear mountain springs high above Newkeep, streams tumble down shear mountain sides before collecting in a pale blue tarn above town. From there, a large spring follows a narrow valley into the Coldwater River. Near the bottom, it creates a waterfall and a large cleft in the hillside. This is spanned by a large arched bridge, which is the only means of transportation from the Keep to Town. The Keep The keep itself stands proud and resolute against the lush pine forests of the vale. The crowning piece of Newkeep, this large fortress dominates the town, even from across the river. One is greeted by a large, open square in front of the main gates, which are flanked by two soaring towers. The stables offer accommodation to any a horse (or hodor if that's your style of travel). Then, the iron portcullis opens up to the feast hall, where gatherings are held. The roof is supported by pillars of ancient wierwood, as the Hersys despise the old gods. Then, behind that is the throne room, where Lord Tybald and his advisers hold court. And finally, behind that is the grand old sept used by the nobles. Above that floor, there are galleries above the main hall and rooms for advisers and servants, while above that are the noble quarters. The top floor holds a dusty old library that is rarely used. And in the attic, there are several atrocities that should be omitted for the sake of everybody's sanity. There is also the training yard, the maesters very own tower, the kitchens, barracks and two small enclosed gardens for maester Aeron and lady Rowena . The Keep has never fallen and continues to this day to provide defense for the Villagers. Construction The Acutal newkeep was heavily inspired by Kilkenny castle in Ireland. It has the heavily styled turrets and arches that are classic and heavily used in the Vale style. The town was done by the sever in 3 days, while the keep was done over the course of two weeks all by hand by randomperson and some interior and counseling help from wpife12, god_reaper98 and Birdman7. EDIT: At the time of this post, newkeep is nearing completion. The town is all but finished, and the Keep needs a bit of touching up and interior work, then boom, we're done! Category:Vale of Arryn Category:Castles